The Streets
by Cigs and Papahs
Summary: "I seen nights full of pain, days of the same. You keep the sunshine, save me the rain." A collection of one shots.
1. Brooklyn's Blood

A/N: This is just a collection of Newsie oneshots I write over time. There is no plot. No stories will connect together unless said. I have my own opinions and I don't own newsies.

I have terrible grammar too. I know.

The wind was still chilly. A cigar couldn't warm a guy up that much. Winter was turning to spring. The snow was melting into puddles and the birds were coming out from their hiding spots. Newsies were already puddle jumping all over the place. I had watched Snipeshooter try to sell covered in water earlier.

Manhattan was calm. It had been a few months since the strike. Jack Kelly was still around, but not for long. You could see the restless look in his eyes. He only thought for himself, sure he tried to be Robin Hood, but he wasn't cut out for it. Just like I'm not cut out for leader.

I had been a bird my whole life. Usually birds were younger kids that could run fast and blend into crowds as little new newsies that no one knew. I was the oldest bird in Brooklyn. I had been under too long, got too attached to a place.

Spot told me I could come back. He told me I could come back and be 2nd in command. It was all waiting for me. But was I even loyal to Brooklyn anymore? I wasn't even sure. Manhattan and Brooklyn were two separate planets.

Manhattan is all about your friends. You'd have each others backs and kept each others secrets. Everyone was happy. No one hesitated when lending someone two bits. Fights didn't break out often either.

You didn't have friends in Brooklyn. You had people who might watch your back or people that'll cut you at the first chance. Brooklyn isn't all gloom and doom though. The docks are fun. The girls are easy. The parties are crazy. Nothing wrong with that.

Brooklyn was where I was born. Manhattan is my home. So why was I still in Manhattan? Spot was in Brooklyn. He had been there the moment I wandered onto the street. Mush and Blink were here. But once I left they would never be able to see me really, or forgive me if they found out I was a Brooklyn bird.

Being under was my best bet. Sure, Spot wasn't happy, but he knew Manhattan was as harmless as a mouse. But once Jack Kelly was out of Manhattan, there would be no reason for me to even stay around.

I wasn't looking forward to that day.

"Heya Race, spot me two bits?" I put out my cigar and put it back into my pocket.

"Course Specs, coming out of winter is always hard. How bout a game of craps tonight?"

Brooklyn was my blood. I'd be there soon enough. Even if I didn't want too.


	2. Innocent Nosebleeds

A/N: I have horrid grammar. K? K.  
"JACK!" It felt like the whole house shook. Everyone stopped in their tracks to look around before continuing on. Jack Kelly shook his head. He was not a babysitter. You could probably hear Scraps yell all the way in Brooklyn, maybe even in Santa Fe. Jack had recently took Scraps under his wing. It was someone to sell with until Les and Davey were out of school again.

He never knew the young 7 year old could cause this much trouble. Every two seconds Scraps was either yelling for him, or following him around. His days of going out with dames or drinking were done for now. As long as he had a kid to watch.

"JACK! JACK!"

"I'm coming Scraps!"

Scraps had sandy blond hair and big blue eyes. He had been on the streets for a month before Jack had took him back to the lodging house. He had been a pickpocket and still wasn't trusted by most of the boys, but Scraps was in love with everyone. He'd never steal anything from one of the newsboys. His nickname came from his clothes, which were scraps when he was found wandering around by the Brooklyn Bridge.

"Jack! Jack, it's red!"

Jack stood from his seat and threw his poker cards down. He cared about Scraps, he really did. But sometimes he'd like some time to himself.

"Watch yourself Jack," Kid Blink warned as Jack stormed up the stairs. The boys shared glances when Jack did not respond. They all moved toward the stairs, waiting to see if Jack would blow up on Scraps.

"Scraps, Scraps, where are you?" Jack called through gritted teeth.

"Over here Jack! Hurry!"

Jack turned to see Scraps sitting on a random bunk, his hands covering his nose. His blue eyes wide and scared.

"Whats wrong Scraps?"

Scraps removed his hands from his face, showing Jack the blood on his hands and gesturing towards the blood spilling from his nose.

Jack stared at Scraps, and he opened his mouth to start yelling. He stopped himself. He was the leader, and Scraps didn't deserve to get yelled at. Scraps had only been away from home for two months, he wasn't used to having nose bleeds or even taking care of himself. He was 7, sure some kids were working in factories at age 7, but Scraps innocence was still there. That was something Jack would spare.

"Come on Scraps, let's go get you cleaned up."

Jack had started down the stairs when Scraps called again. The blood ordeal was over. Scraps had just gotten a random nosebleed. No one had punched him, or even twisted his nose.

"Jack, wait!"

He turned around to see Scraps standing at the top of the stairs, holding a wash cloth against his bleeding nose.

"Thanks Jack."

Jack just smiled. This is what being a leader paid off to be. I didn't matter if he wasn't the best or the strongest. He kept everyone content and healthy. That's what counted.

He just hoped he could keep his cool next time Scraps called. He reached the poker table and sat down. He was dealt out a hand and he reached out to grab another card.

"JACK!"

He closed his eyes and clenched his fists.

"Jack! Hurry!"


	3. My New Girl

"Days are getting longer," Racetrack commented.

Racetrack Higgins and Kid Blink had been lying on the roof of the lodging house for a good hour. Just staring into the sky. Sometimes a few words were exchange, but most of the time a comfortable silence would take over.

"I have a feeling it'll be a hot one," Blink responded.

The sun was close to setting, but the light of the day hadn't faded yet. A cheerful whistle made both Blink and Race sit up. A head of curls had just popped up from the stairs.

"Ay Blink! Ay Racey!" a cheerful voice rang. Racetrack muttered a curse word under his breath and rubbed his ear.

"Mushy, the last hour has been quiet time," Blink groaned.

"Sorry fellas, I just had a good day."

Mush's cheeks were cherry red and his hair slightly askew from his regular style. He licked his lips, and Blink instantly knew.

"You was with a girl!"

A huge smile spread across Mush's face. Race and Blink exchanged looks before bursting into laughter.

"What's her name Mushy?"

A sly look came across Mush's face, but it quickly faded and a longing look replaced it.

"Her names Nettie," Mush started. "She's a doll."

Race and Blink exchanged looks.

"She got these gorgeous lips and she shows the right amount of ankle, y'know? She ain't no tramp, but she isn't some prude."

"Where'd you meet Nettie?" Race asked.

"Out by Medda's, she was hanging around when I was selling."

"You sure she ain't no tramp Mush?"

Mush was offended by Blink's accusation. His face turned bright red and his fists clenched.

"You don't know nothin' ya bum!"

All Kid Blink and Racetrack Higgins could see was Mush's back storming towards the stairs. They watched him disappear down them.

"Watch in a week that Nettie girl will have some other bum, and Mush will be all sad until he finds a new broad," Blink spoke.

It had been 3 days since Mush had bailed from the roof top of the lodging house. He hadn't spoken to Race or Blink yet. It was lunch time, and Kid had just got done eating at Tibby's when he seen Mush sitting alone on the curb.

"Hey Mush," he spoke slowly. He sat down beside him. Mush didn't even acknowledge him. His eyes were across the road on a couple.

"That's Nettie."

Blink was surprised when Mush finally spoke. They had sat in silence for 5 minutes. He glanced across the street at the couple. He recognized the guy. Morris Delancey, the biggest snake in the town. It almost made Blink want to throw up even thinking about Morris and some dame. His eyes left the Delancey brother to look at the girl named Nettie.

Mush wasn't lying when he called her a doll. She was petite, but not short. He brown hair was curled and pinned back, making her look like she had some short of status. But you could tell by the way she dressed she had none. Her dress wasn't exactly short, but it wasn't long enough for a nice decent girl. But she knew how to wear it. Kid Blink almost laughed thinking about how right Mush was about her ankle. Her face wasn't ugly, but it had enough makeup for 3 girls. And the way she was eyeing Morris made him cringe. She definitely was only using these boys until she was at the top. He could only imagine her trying to get to Jack or Spot.

"What a whore."

Mush looked down again. He could tell it was in shame.

"She's pretty dame, but a whore."

Mush looked at Kid Blink and chuckled.

"I like girls Blink," he said sadly.

"Might as well try them all out until you find the right one," Blink said.

With that comment they laughed and Mush punched Kid Blink's shoulder.

"Well, I just met this girl named Flora…"


End file.
